Love Her
by MsJaye
Summary: Olivia loves her.


Don't know where this story to is going or if this is it. My first published Fan fiction. I have to ways this could go or it could just be over haven't decided.

Disclaimer... I think disclaimers are dumb of course they don't belong to me...

Olivia  
>Sometimes I look at her and my heart swells with emotion. It has been a month and I still can't believe that she is mine. She's so beautiful and so loving. my heart swells again as a reach over to wipe a drop of ice cream from near her mouth. She has a side of her that I'm still in awe of, this innocent childlike side that she has retained despite the horrors we see on a daily basis. She is eating a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone like it was the best thing she'd ever eaten. I'm still in awe of the fact that she even wants to be seen in public with me much less let me touch her. She smiles big at me and snuggles closer to me on the bench we are sitting on and offers me a lick of her cone which I take just so I can see that smile again.<br>We've known each other a long time but it was her that finally got up the nerve up to make a move. We've been taking it slow seeing if this is what we really want but I'm convinced she's the best thing that has ever happened to be. she tilts her head up to be kissed and I lean forward, I can deny her nothing. We have been quiet around our co workers and friends keeping our new relationship to ourselves. That's why I'm so surprised that she is being to affectionate out in public.  
>"Let's go home," she whispers in my ear. We make our way to my apartment. she's chatting away about some art gallery opening and a painting she bought we have a strict no work talk rule. God she's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she blushes. Seeing her at work you'd never guess she is this insecure. We finally reach my building and my place. she sits on my couch and invites me to sit next to her. I do. She doesn't waste any time and our lips are pressed together. She tastes heavenly. I could live like this with this beautiful woman in my arms forever. I keep my hands still on my sides even though I want them to wander, she has given me permission to touch but I don't think I could stop if I started. We haven't been intimate yet but it's getting harder every day. I want it to be special but we haven't had an uninterrupted night since we've been together one of our phones is always going off.<br>she reaches for my hand and brings it to her breast. she moans as I give a gentle squeeze. she starts to lay back taking me with her I settle over her and she wraps her legs around me, those long legs so beautiful so smooth. her hands are in my hair. "You feel so good," her voice is hot against my neck. we lay like that for a while just enjoying the feeling of our bodies against each other. knowing that we are both on call and could have our loving cocoon could be destroyed at any moment. The moment was now as there was a swift knock at my door.

Alex  
>I cling to her for a moment before I let her get up I don't want this moment to end. I make a small whimper as I lose contact with her body. "I'm sorry," she mouths. I sit up and straighten up my clothes it could be anyone on the other side of that door. Its Elliot I roll my eyes it would him Mr. cock blocker of fun himself. They are talking in the door way. she opens the door more fully and comes all the way in. It's a case they are talking about some lead he thinks he has figured out. It takes him a moment to realize that it is in fact me sitting on the couch running my fingers through my disheveled hair. He looks from me to her.<br>"Hi Alex," he says and looks back to his partner." I didn't know you to got together outside of work."  
>"Yea sometimes," she answers but I hope she leave is at that. They talk for a few more minutes and then he leaves. I get up and head for the bathroom. I need a moment.<br>Being with her is still so new and exciting for me. for the first time I feel like a real flesh and blood person. I almost need to pinch myself to make sure it is real and I'm not in some drug induced coma. I not ready to share us with the world but I know that soon it will all come out and we need to be prepared because it is going to change our dynamics. I see myself in the mirror and laugh my hair is a sight.

Olivia  
>He asked me who I thought we were kidding. I feel sick that he knows. we aren't ready. I know he won't say anything to the guys but I'm just not ready to discuss our relationship yet. His tone was angry and I don't know if it is because he feels betrayed or disgusted, but my angel is in the other room I don't want to upset her. She is laid out on my bed on her stomach. I join her. climbing over her body and settling most of my weight on her back. "he knows," I whisper in her ear she surprises me by flipping over and kissing me.<br>"So?" she says back. she pulls me completely on top of her. this is the place that I always want to be. The rest of the world can go to hell as far as I am concerned.


End file.
